Ord Mantell
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Bright Jewel Sector - Bright Jewel Oversector | stelsel = Bright Jewel System | zonnen = Bright Jewel | manen = 15 (2 grote) | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 394 dagen | rotatietijd = 26 uur | klasse = | diameter = 14.050 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Velden Steden Plateau’s Oceanen Woestijnen | water = | bezienswaardig = Worlport Jubilee Wheel Ten Mile Plateau | inheemse = Mantellian Savrip Mantellian Flutterplume | gemigreerde = Talloze species | taal = Basic | inwoners = 4 miljard | hoofdstad = Worlport | munt = | affiliatie=Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Ord Mantell was een wetteloze planeet in de Bright Jewel Sector in de Mid Rim waar de Fringe sector hoogtij vierde. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Ord Mantell werd wel eens het hart van het Bright Jewel System genaamd. Het lag op de kruising van de Celanon Spur en de Entrallia Route. Van uit de ruimte bedekken roze wolken het oppervlakte van de planeet. Ord Mantell kende veel soorten terreinen. Van oceanen, plateau’s, woestijnen, vlaktes tot stedelijke gebieden. De bekendste autochtone levensvorm was vermoedelijk de Mantellian Savrip. Geschiedenis Ord Mantell werd rond 12.000 BBY opgericht door Corellian kolonisten als één van de Ordnance/Regional Depots tijdens de Pius Dea Crusades. Ord Mantell lag niet echt op de allerbelangrijke Hyperspace Routes maar kon toch makkelijk worden bereikt via de Hydian Way en lag op de de kruising van de Celanon Spur en de Entrallia Route. Na 3.700 BBY werd Ord Mantell een handelswereld voor wie ten Westen van de Hydian Way trok. Al snel ontpopte Ord Mantell zich tot een wereld van uitersten. Op het Worlport continent ontstond een bloeiende handel in toerisme. Tijdens de poging om het kolonisme in de New Territories te stimuleren, stimuleerde de Republic de economie van Cassander, Nentan en Ketaris maar zonder resultaat. Ord Mantell behield de positie van handelswereld in deze regio. Naast het toerisme vonden ook verschillende banken hun weg naar Ord Mantell waar zo goed als iedereen Credits kon krijgen of een lening kon aangaan. In de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic bracht Pablo-Jill vrede op Ord Mantell. Tussen wie en waarom er een conflict was ontstaan, was niet geweten. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd de planeet gebruikt om er Clone Troopers te stationeren. Een groep Clone Commandos onder leiding van RC-1013 moest op Ord Mantell tijdens de Clone Wars een mysterieus pakje voor Palpatine gaan ophalen terwijl ze werden belaagd door Trandoshan huurlingen. Tijdens het Galactic Empire plaatste men een deel schepen richting Ord Mantell waar zij oefenden op echte situaties. Zo bleef het Empire Ord Mantell in de gaten houden zonder zelf effectief te moeten ingrijpen. Ord Mantell bleef in zijn geschiedenis vrijwel gespaard van grote conflicten. Samenleving thumb|left|250px|Ord Mantell stedelijke omgeving Ord Mantell was een planeet zonder wetten. De zeer dorre gebieden van Ord Mantell waren geschikt voor wie zich een tijdlang wou verbergen. De gebieden rond de evenaar daarentegen telde talloze steden langs de kust met restaurants, promenades, hotels en casino’s als het Imperial Palace Casino Hotel, de Naweenan Fate Rooms, de Pink Sky Casino en het Fifteen Moons Casino. Gokken was zelfs zo belangrijk voor Ord Mantell dat het Jubilee Wheel werd gebouwd dat boven de planeet zweefde. Ongeveer een miljard toeristen bezocht Ord Mantell per jaar en verbleven in de Worport regio. Zij verlieten zelden of nooit de toeristische regionen. Ook voor de banksector was dit een belangrijke wereld aangezien men makkelijk een lening kon verkrijgen zonder enige vorm van geloofwaardigheid moeten voor te schotelen. De Fringe sector regeerde eigenlijk over de planeet. Ord Mantell werd als een paradijs bestempeld voor smokkelaars, Bounty Hunters, gokkers en andere minder respectabele beroepen. Geen enkel species had de bovenhand op Ord Mantell dat werd bevolkt door talloze groepen van species, zoals Mensen, Arconans, Devaronians, Rybets en Rodians. Ord Mantell werd de hoofdstad van de Bright Jewel Sector en dacht mee te kunnen dingen met de belangrijkere planeten uit de Core Worlds maar de vervuiling door het gebruik van fossiele brandstoffen bracht de planeet in een negatief daglicht. Tijdens het Galactic Empire werd een deel van de Vloot verplaatst boven Ord Mantell en dit zorgde ervoor dat de wetteloosheid op de planeet verminderde. Ord Mantell importeerde vooral voedsel en onbewerkte grondstoffen. Het exporteerde voornamelijk goederen. Historisch belang Rond 37 BBY belandden Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi op Ord Mantell om een missie te vervolledigen die hen in contact bracht met de Mantellian Savrips. thumb|right|250px|Ten Mile Plateau Na 3 ABY hadden de Heroes of Yavin verschillende avonturen op Ord Mantell. Vooral Han Solo werd er steeds geconfronteerd met zijn verleden in de vorm van Jabba the Hutt’s Bounty Hunters. Zo kidnapte Skorr ooit Leia en Luke om Han uit zijn tent te lokken. Bij een volgende gelegenheid werd Chewbacca gekidnapt door Czethros en zijn kompaan de Rybet Briff. Cypher Bos probeerde dan weer Han zelf te ontvoeren terwijl Leia een grote som Credits wou overschrijven naar de Rebel Alliance via een geheime code. Tenslotte probeerde alweer Skorr Solo te dwarsbomen. Deze maal kreeg hij hulp van onder andere Bossk en Dengar. Ook deze poging mislukte. Door al deze problemen realiseerde Solo zich dat hij nooit meer veilig zou zijn voor Jabba the Hutt. Tijdens zijn verblijf op Hoth was Han dan ook van plan om Jabba af te betalen en dan vooral door de gebeurtenissen op Ord Mantell. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back – Vermelding Bron *Ord Mantell in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files – ORD1 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Classic Star Wars 1 - comic *Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell - comic *The Unseen Planets of Star Wars *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: L-7 + Online Index) *Clone Wars Adventures - The Package category:Mid Rim category:Ordnance/Regional Depots category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire